Apprentice pt3
by SisterOfRaven
Summary: rob and rae have a fight. slade makes rae his new apprentice. does rob feel any other emotions for his gothic friend? robxrae
1. Chapter 1

Okay, then, well, hmm… not much to say except- GO HOMECOMING! My date is hot and I got the perfect dress. So, people in hs have fun at homecoming if you're going with friends or a date or alone. Just go it's gonna be fun. I love to dance! Wahoo! Okay, so I'm extremely sorry if I haven't updated Hunted yet. Tear. But, I think this story will be as good as Hunted. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

"Anything on Slade?" Robin asked Cyborg who was sticking his sometimes nerdy nose into the computer.

"Nothing. Can't even get a trace. Ever since the end it's like he's dead again. No robberies, no new apprentice, no try to kill everyone that walks. Nothing."

Robin clenched his teeth and pounded on the desk where the keyboard was sitting at. "Keep looking, there had to be something. No body couldn't have covered their tracks that well. I'll keep looking in old warehouses. I'm bringing Raven. She's a big help." He set out to find the dark goth.

"Azerath, mentrion, zinthos. Azerath, mentrion, zinthos," Raven was levitating a few feet from her bed. She was sitting in the lotus position with her hands resting on her knees. She chanted her mantra over and over again. A loud knock came at her door, disturbing her and making her fall on her bed. "Who is it?" she demanded in her monotone voice.

"Raven, I want you to help me find Slade."

Raven walked out. "Where are we going?"

"Just to look around some old warehouses."

"Fine."

At an old, very old, warehouse Robin spotted something by the farthest corner from him. A footprint was carved in all the dust. "Looks like he didn't clean up good enough."

"How do you know it's Slade's footprint?" Raven asked walking next to Robin. She peered down at the footprint and observed it.

"It looks like it's from his boot. I'll scan it, you look for anything else unusual." He took out his communicator, pressed a button and started to hold it over the footprint.

Raven peered at everything. Yet, nothing unusual as the footprint came up. No fingerprints, nothing. She felt like Catherine in CSI. In a gust of wind her cloak flew up. She turned around and suddenly received a kick to her stomach. She almost grunted but held it in as she flew back into a box that was bigger than her. "Robin!"

Where was Slade? She saw his face when he kicked her. She saw Robin's hand and grasped it with her own. She was pulled on her feet.

"What happened?"

"Slade. But, he's not here anymore. Or, he's hiding."

"Find him," he started running around knocking over boxes. He went out of control again and soon, he was out of breath. He knocked over half the boxes but they revealed no Slade preparing to fight him. "Grrr! Are you sure he was the one who kicked you? It could've been a homeless guy staying here that lashed out in fear."

"I saw his face, Robin. Maybe he left. Let's go home and trace the footprint."

They walked home together not sharing a word. By the look on Robin's face, he wasn't pleased at how Raven saw Slade then how he magically disappeared in seconds. His teeth were clenched together and his fists were balled into mallets. He seemed in deep thought because when Raven tried to finally make a friendly conversation (which was totally not her style), he blew her off and kept ignoring her.

"Robin, what are you thinking about?" Raven finally asked but with little patience in her voice.

"How could you see Slade when the door was closed and when we searched everywhere for him he was not there," he stopped walking and stared down at her. "Was it your imagination?"

"No. My emotions didn't create Slade. There is no need to. And, why would I do that?"

"It just doesn't make any sense, Raven. Maybe you're sick or something. I'm gonna have Cyborg check you out."

"Robin, you will not. If you do I won't make him do his little experiments on me. I'm fine. I would've sensed something if something was wrong. Especially with me," she phased through the sidewalk, leaving Robin alone to ponder what happened back at the warehouse.

"Where is it?" Raven threw clothes from her dresser onto the floor. "I never lose it. Where is it!" she levitated her dresser away from the wall. "Finally," she grabbed her mirror that was a portal from Earth to her Nevermore. She stared at the four demon eyes and felt herself being plunged into her mirror headfirst.

"Raven!" Happy zoomed towards her with her arms out like an airplane. "Why are you here?"

"Have any other emotions not been acting themselves?"

"All is in check, Rae-Rae," she giggled and phased through the ground.

Two hours later, Raven exited Nevermore after searching every dust particle there. Tired, she belly flopped on her bed and went into a not so peaceful sleep.

When Robin woke up at 5:00, he showered, dressed, put a bottle of hair gel in his hair, and walked downstairs. He was surprised to see Raven meditating above the couch. He never knew that she could get up this early, none of the others could. He got some breakfast and went over to the computer.

"I didn't know you got up this early," Raven said after a while. She kept her eyes closed as she stayed in the air.

"I didn't know you could get up this early. Couldn't sleep?"

"No. I usually wake up at this time. I meditate on the roof but it's raining. What are you searching?"

"I'm tryin' to track Slade's footprint. I've got nothing so far. Wanna help?"

"I'll try." She landed and walked over to the computer. She tried to help him trace it but it turned out that her help was useless.

"Thanks. So, did you figure out how you saw Slade?"

"I checked everything in my head but it was fine. I didn't know what else to do."

"Keep thinking about it. Can you do a tracking spell?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back," she teleported to her room, got one of her spell books and returned in a matter of seconds. She flipped through some pages. "I need a picture of the footprint." She sat down in the lotus position and stared at the incantation. She never tried a locating spell, but it was pretty simple. She grabbed the piece of paper with the footprint on it and set it on her lap. As she stared at the book, she recited the hand movements along with the words. (A/N: just make up some words.)

A map of the city appeared above the book and a red dot appeared in an old music store. Raven let go of the spell, and the city disappeared.

"Should we get the others?"

"No, it'll take too long. Come on," he jumped out of the chair and started running to the garage. He stopped. "Teleport us. Hurry!"

Raven teleported them to the old store. "It looks like no one has been here for years. Maybe I did the spell wrong."

"There!" Robin started sprinting into the back room. He threw a birdarang and started to fight Slade.

Raven threw a box of CD's at him but it didn't even get his attention. He kicked Robin into a wall. He charged at Raven who held her glowing fists at him. All he did was pull her hood in front of her eyes and kicked her back.

"Come on!" Robin charged after Slade. He shot his grappler hook at the building in front of him, jumped, and kicked Slade's back, dragging him into the building. Dust and dirt flew over them both in a cloud. Robin took out his staff, ready for any attack. He tried to hold his breath but soon he had to breath in the particles.

Raven stared at the dust watching if Slade would come out. No one came out and she wondered how Robin managed to hold his breath so long. She stared at it harder but still saw no one. Maybe she should go and help Robin.

"I wonder how long he can stay in there with all the particles in his lungs," Slade said behind her.

Raven turned around and punched Slade. He caught her fist and sent her flying with a kick to her stomach. She probably had a bruise the shape of his footprint on her belly now. She got up and teleported in front of him when he tried to walk away. She didn't like talking to the criminals or villains like Robin did. Wasted too much time.

"Azerath, mentrion, zinthos," Raven said and black energy waves struck him. He staggered back and clutched his side. Another wave hit him, then he became smart.

He started to dodge them while getting closer to Raven. He did a flip in mid air and landed behind Raven. He slapped her full across the face. The side of her face stung but she got up and punched his mask. He suddenly pulled off her hood, covered her mouth and pinched her neck below her ears. She slumped to the ground unconscious. He kicked her aside and left.

"How could you let him get away?" Robin screamed at her. "You could've taken him apart."

"My emotions are a little unbalanced after Trigon, Robin. And, he put me out, I can't fight when I'm unconscious," she said not loosing her cool. _Stay monotone and everything will be fine. No emotions can get out. _"If you just got out of that smoke cloud you would've been able to help me. We can still trace the footprint. Where's the picture?"

"Beastboy spilt his milk on it and Cyborg accidentally erased the file of the footprint. Plus, I don't care if your little emotions are a little unbalanced! We could've had him and you let him get away!"

"Dude, it wasn't her fault," Beastboy stood up and walked next to Raven. "You can't blame her."

"Watch me."

"You're loosing your control, Robin," Raven said. "You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me what I'm loosing! I have full control right now. Don't tell me to calm down either. You're the one who let Slade get away. You should've meditated more so your precious, stupid, emotions would be in balance. We actually could've beaten him. You could've put a force field around him so he couldn't leave."

"Dude, knock it off!" Beastboy got in Robin's face. "You're the one who didn't get out of the cloud thingy and help her. It wasn't her fault!"

The rest of Robin's control snapped and he kicked Beastboy into the coffee table. "Stop defending your little, puny girlfriend! You just get more annoying!"

Raven's anger burst through her. Robin suddenly glowed in a black aura and he was slammed into a giant window. "Stop it! It wasn't my fault. We have another time to catch him. Calm down before I make you!" Raven's voice was mixed with Trigon's.

"Raven!" Cyborg came in from cleaning 'his baby'. "What are you doing?" he grabbed her around her waste and flung her into the couch.

Raven gasped as she turned back to normal. "I told you my emotions are unbalanced." She put her hood back up and walked out of the room. "I need to meditate."

"What was all that about?" Cyborg asked Beastboy. He rubbed his head and stared after Raven. "Robin never made Rae that mad."

"_She_ let Slade get away," Robin said. "We could've had him!" he punched the coffee table.

"Dude, it so wasn't her fault. You could've helped her," Beastboy stood up. "Stop blaming her."

"Stop defending her against me, Beastboy. She did let him get away."

"Wait, what happened?" Cyborg said.

They told him while arguing. Cyborg glared at Robin. "I believe BB and Rae, Robin. It wasn't entirely her fault. Why don't you take your anger out on a punching bag or something."

"Fine," he left growling and pouting. _I am the leader! They should believe me! Not that puny goth. Don't they know I can kick them off the team? Why was Beastboy defending her anyway? She doesn't like him._

"Azerath, mentrion, zinthos. Azerath, mentrion, zinthos," Raven meditated in the middle of her room. _Why was he blaming it all on me? Why did I get that mad? He just lost control because Slade did get away and he confidently believed he almost had him. It still wasn't my fault. He gets away all the time. Just forget about it. Maybe he'll cool off._

"Azerath, mentrion, zinthos. Azerath, mentrion, zinthos."

"Raven?" Beastboy gave a tiny knock on her door. When she opened it a crack he asked, "are you okay? He didn't hurt your feelings, did he?"

"I'm fine, Beastboy. Thanks for asking. I need to meditate more. I'll see you in a bit," she closed her door. She suddenly realized that her hood was off. She paid no attention to it.

When she was walking back to the center of her room something happened. Electricity suddenly flowed through her. Her knees clashed together and her mouth seemed to be magnetizing together. She fell on her knees then to the floor unconscious.

Ooh! A cliffy! Well, I hoped you guys liked. Don't forget to review. I'm planning on finishing Hunted and this story before I move to Arizona in like three weeks. It's in another state and I don't wanna change schools, I already like mine. Anyway, **_REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN! GRR!_** Just joking. Or am I?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, my little minions. I hope you like this chappa. I'll try not making it killer long. Since I'm writing this the same day that I wrote chappa 1, I don't know of any reviews. Well, happy Labor Day because I don't know what Labor Day is! All I know is that it gets us out of school. I did so much packing today though, _phew. _

Previously on Teen Titans:

"Azerath, mentrion, zinthos. Azerath, mentrion, zinthos," Raven meditated in the middle of her room. _Why was he blaming it all on me? Why did I get that mad? He just lost control because he did get away and he confidently believed he almost had him. It still wasn't my fault. He gets away all the time. Just forget about. Maybe he'll cool off._

"Azerath, mentrion, zinthos. Azerath, mentrion, zinthos."

"Raven?" Beastboy gave a tiny knock on her door. When she opened it a crack he asked, "are you okay? He didn't hurt your feelings, did he?"

"I'm fine, Beastboy. Thanks for asking. I need to meditate more. I'll see you in a bit," she closed her door. She suddenly realized that her hood was off. She paid no attention to it.

When she was walking back to the center of her room something happened. Electricity suddenly flowed through her. Her knees clashed together and her mouth seemed to be magnetizing together. She fell to her knees then to the floor unconscious.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Awake," a voice inside Raven's head ordered. To her it sounded familiar. "Welcome, Apprentice." (A/N: bet you can guess who that is.)

"Hello."

"The first thing I want you to do is destroy the Titans. I can assist you."

_No! What's happening to me! Snap out of it! _Her body didn't obey her mind. Mind control. Slade. She stepped out of her room. "Who first?"

"Beastboy. He's in his room. Act like everything's okay."

Raven walked to Beastboy's room. "Beastboy, open up," she pounded on the door. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he opened his door. "Hey, why are your eyes red?" he asked. Raven suddenly sent him hurling out his window. "Raven!" he turned into a raven. He flew back in his room. "What are you doing?"

"Don't talk to him," Slade ordered once Raven started to speak.

Beastboy was suddenly surrounded in a black aura. Repeatedly, she slammed him into his wall. Suddenly, a red light blinked throughout the tower.

"Apprentice, get out of there!"

Raven teleported to Slade's hideout, which was a clock tower. Raven met him near a wall full of cameras inside and out of the Tower. She stood with her arms behind her back, in a military stance.

"Since my mind controlling device worked so well, I'm bringing in another apprentice."

"Who?"

"Robin will assist you in combat. He's as skilled as you, Apprentice."

Over the next hour, Raven and Slade watched Robin be 'transformed' into Slade's second apprentice.

_The device on the back of Robin's neck. That's the answer at how he got mind control. I've gotta do something! Maybe if I-_

"What are you thinking Apprentice?"

"I'm thinking about the device on the back of Robin's neck. I have to do something to break free of your grasp. Maybe if I become somehow bigger than the device and over ride it then I can get free."

"We can't have that mind talk. Don't think like that."

_What just happened? I've gotta get loose- no! That order is controlling me too! Stupid, mind control device. Go to hell!_

"Raven, go greet Robin."

Raven went outside and greeted Robin. They showed no communication towards each other. All they did was meet each other's red eyes. When they returned to Slade, they both flanked each side of Slade in the military stance.

"Things are definitely gonna change, Apprentices." Slade put a hand on each of their shoulder as they watched the cameras. "Just wait and see."

Sorry if it's short. It's short for my style. For a hint: Beastboy and Raven are **_NOT_** going out. Not much to say. Umm, oh, it sucks that none of us own Teen Titans. We could all gang up, get rid of the others who do own them, and make our own episodes. How fun! But, as we all see that will never happen. Tear.


End file.
